1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to solar cells. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method of forming multi-bandgap solar cell array.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the most efficient conversion of radiant energy to electrical energy with the least thermalization loss in semiconductor materials is accomplished by matching the photon energy of the incident radiation to the amount of energy needed to excite electrons in the semiconductor material to transcend the bandgap from the valence band to the conduction band. However, since solar radiation usually comprises a wide range of wavelengths, use of only one semiconductor material with one band gap to absorb such radiant energy and convert it to electrical energy results in large inefficiencies and energy losses to unwanted heat. Accordingly, the benefits of using tandem solar cells incorporating both wide bandgap and narrow bandgap materials have been recognized.